The Death of a Senshi
by Traser SyberJedi
Summary: AU. An Eisei Senshi story. The Senshi of Illusion, Sailor Pandora, has discovered who the traitors of the Moon Kingdom are. Now, can she warn the others in time? Warning: character death, some minor violence.


THE DEATH OF A SENSHI  
An Eisei Senshi Story  
By Traser SyberJedi

Author's notes: I do not own, will never own, do not want to own Sailor Moon. Sailor Pandora (at least this version, because I've seen others done by various authors at some point) does belong to me. Also, at the bottom, there is an extensive explanation detailing the whole Eisei Senshi storyverse, how it came about, and explaining why things were done the way they were.

Sailor Pandora was walking along the edge of the forest, leading her horse. Prince Endymion had asked her to check on the rumors of trouble, while he was away visiting his fiance, the Princess Serenity of the Moon. The rumors said that Beryl had found some allies among the people of Earth. With the Prince's parents away, and Endymion on the Moon, trouble flared like a match set to gas soaked wood. Sailor Pandora had noticed the disappearences, and the long absents of Endy's four Shitennou.

"I hope that they haven't turned against us." She murmured to the horse. "We'll need them to help fight Beryl and her army, and whatever evil is aiding her. I hope that Zoisite didn't. It would all but kill Mercury if he did."

Then, all of a sudden, a shout sounded behind her. "Look, it's one of the Senshi! GET HER!"

Pandora leapted up on to her horse._ Magic, it has to be. I didn't make any noise._ Pandora thought to herself. _I must have tripped some magical sensor._ She gave her horse a kick to urge him into a full gallop. She started to head towards the palace. Some hedges appeared in front of her, that she could swear had not been there before. Definitely magic. All of a sudden, a monster appearred in front of her. The horse tried to rear and throw her, but Pandora managed to stay on. It was time to take action.

Pandora stood up in the stirups. In her hands appeared her box. As she opened it she yelled out "MYSTICAL ILLUSION!". What ever the illusion was that the box made, it worked. Pandora watched it twist and turn, smacking at whatever it was seeing.

"BACKLASH!" Pandora yelled her next attack. The purple orange energy mist flew out at the monster, connecting with it. The monster disinigrated into a pile of dust. Dusted, Pandora thought to herself. She then urged the horse back into a gallop.

A group of five people stood watching the fleeing senshi.

"So, which one is it?" asked the only woman of the group.

"Queen Beryl, it is Sailor Pandora. I reconise her colors and attacks." Zoisite replied.

"She could identify us to the Prince and to Queen Serenity." Kunzite added.

"THEN STOP HER!" Beryl ordered shrilly.

The four generals took off after Sailor Pandora. Pandora realised that she had given herself away when she had attacked the monster. Now they were after her. She hoped that she could reach the palace in time. All of a sudden, she was surounded by the generals. Her horse reared for a second time, this time succeding in removing her from his back. Pandora landed hard.

"Hey fellas, you don't want to do this." Pandora said as she stood up. "Come on now, we're friends. We all serve Endymion."

"Maybe you do, but we don't. And you won't for much longer." Jadeite stated in reply.

"Now wait a moment, what about your ladies? Venus, Jupiter, and Mars?" Pandora asked.

"They are nothing, now." Nephrite answered with a spat.

Pandora turned to face Zoisite, a plea in her voice. "Zoi, what about Mercury? She's your fiance, and she loves you. It will kill her if you are a traitor."

Zoisite just stood there, looking at the senshi. Pandora looked too much like Mercury for him to be comfortable confronting her.

"And me, Zoi. What about me? I thought that we were friends. You were teaching me to play chess better. And I showed you how to dance." Pandora asked.

"YOU WILL DIE, SAILOR PANDORA! THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL DO!" Kunzite declared, replying for Zoisite. And with that, he attacked her.

Pandora was caught offguard. Kunzite managed to hit her with his power. The others, except for Zoicite, attacked as well. Pandora called her box and retaliated.

"MYSTICAL ILLUSION!" Pandora yelled, opening the box. A grey mist poured forth, making a fog very similar to the one that Mercury produced. She used the fog to slip pass three of the generals. Unforunately, she ran right into Zoisite.

Zoicite struck back, stabbing Pandora in the chest with an ice crystal. He succeeded in piercing a lung with it. Pandora returned the blow with a "BACKLASH!". She then even gave Zoisite the slip.

When Pandora had hidden in the woods, she realised that she would never make it to the palace. It was also pointless for her to go there, noone was there. The King and Queen were gone to visit friends and relatives on the other planets and satellites. Endymion was on the Moon, spending time with Princess Serenity.

"I need to tell Endy, he'll know what to do." Pandora told herself. "He'll also have the other senshi to help him. Only one way to do this."

Pandora rested for a moment, gathering her stength. If it wern't for having to teleport to the Moon, she could probably survive her wound. But, because she was on her own, it would take all of her energy to teleport. No matter, the kingdom was in danger, and Pandora knew her duty. "I call upon the powers of the planet of Saturn and her satellite, Pandora. SAILOR TELEPORT!"

The generals saw the mass of purple and orange energy streaking toward the sky. By the time any of them thought to do something about it, it was too late. Pandora had escaped.

"I didn't know that the senshi were capable of teleporting on their own." Jadeite stated.

"They're not. Pandora will die when she reaches her destination. If she even makes it." Kunzite answered.

Zoisite did not say a word. He just stood there, silently watching the sky.

On the Moon, Prince Endymion was taking a solitary walk. There was lots of rumors in the air. Rumors about Earth and treachery. With the exceptions of the Royal Family and the Senshi, the other members of the court showed distrust of him. Endymion overheard people talking about him. "Sailor Earth should not be allowed to move so freely about the palace." was one. The other was "Queen Serenity should call off the engagement of the Princess to Prince Endymion. You know, Sailor Earth." It hurt him to hear these things. So now he was walking by himself.

Princess Serenity had wanted to come with him, but the Prince had asked for privacy. So she sent Sailor Mercury to follow Endymion at a discrete distance. Mercury had heard the rumors as well, and was unhappy about them. There were others besides those that Sailor Earth had heard. These rumors were about Sailor Pandora being a traitor to her queen. Mercury knew that they were not true, but they were disturbing to hear. Mercury confronted the Queen and Princess about them, and ended up being taken into their confidence. So now she had to follow Endymion around.

A flash of purple and orange light flared. Endymion and Mercury saw it at the same time. When it faded, a wounded Sailor Pandora stood there. The injured Senshi started to fall, Endymion leaped forth to catch her. Mercury ran to her cousin from where she stood, for she saw blood.

"Sailor Earth, My Prince, Endy, I bring news of treason." Pandora said faintly, then she coughed. Blood splattered on her lips.

It startled Endymion to see this. Mercury ran up, sliding to a stop. She extended her visor and openned up her computer, and started scanning Pandora.

"Her lung has been pierced. I don't know by what though. Her lifesigns are very low. Endy, Pandora is dying. We need to get her to the palace. If Saturn is here, we might be able to save her." Mercury said.

Endymion just nodded, and picked Pandora up. He didn't even bother to ask Mercury why she was there, he knew. At least they had sent a Senshi who he could trust, instead of one of the palace guard. Pandora tried to speak, wanting to tell him what she knew. With Mercury's help, Endymion kept her quiet. "Save your strength. You will need it, my friend." Endy soothed.

At last they reached the palace. The guards tried to stop them, but Sailors Venus and Jupiter intervened. They guided the others to the palace infirmary. Endymion laid Pandora on one of the beds.

"Sailor Venus, go and get the Queen. Have Mars keep Princess Serenity away, she doesn't need to see this." Endymion ordered. "Jupiter, find out if Sailor Saturn is here. Then locate Io. If Saturn isn't here, she might be able to help."

The senshi ran off to do his bidding. A moment later, Queen Serenity entered the room.

"How is Sailor Pandora?" She asked.

"Not good, your Majesty, Pandora is dying." Mercury answered.

At that moment, Pandora openned her eyes. "Majesty, We are betrayed. But not by any of the Senshi."

"Who, Pandora? Please tell me." Serenity asked.

At that moment, Sailor Jupiter entered. "Saturn isn't here Endy. I left word for her to come to the Infirmary as soon as she arrives."

Pandora looked up at her Queen, and her mouth moved, but no sound came out at first. Then they heard one word, a name- "Beryl". Tears flowed from Pandora's eyes. Her stength was gone. At least she had told them who the main culprit was.

The others saw the tears. Pandora tried to say one more thing. It was important to say it. At least to her it was. "Good bye" was the word on her lips. Pandora's eyes closed for the last time, as she died in Endymion's arms. Mercury started to cry. At that moment, Saturn arrived. Io followed behind her.

"I was told that I was needed here." The newcomer said. The others in the room looked at her, tears streaming down their faces. Mercury started to sob loudly. Endymion wrapped his arms around her, trying to console his grieving friend as best as he could.

"I was also told the same. What's going on?" Io asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Saturn, Io, it's too late. Pandora is dead." Queen Serenity told the young Senshi healers.

Saturn looked at her queen, disbelieving. She saw Pandora's body on the bed, the wound in her chest, and the crying Senshi. Not Pandora, she thought. Saturn, went over to the body, and was that it was true. She, too, started to cry.

Io shook her head, denying what she was told. She had always looked up to her older cousin. She then went over to her younger cousin, and held her arms open. Mercury left Endymion, and embraced Io. The two sobbed on each other's shoulders.

The news spread quickly among the other Senshi. Those that could leave their posts, went to the funeral. Queen Serenity gave Tsuki Pandora's Box to keep in trust. Everyone was dismayed about what had happened. Two more years would pass before the Moon Kingdom would be destoyed.

Sono Owari

--- ----------------------------------------

Author's explanation about the whole Eisei Senshi storyverse setting (part one):

Eisei is the Japanese word for satellite, as in a heavenly body, such as the Moon. Since I am not the first fanfic writer of Sailor Moon to have the idea of having Senshi from the various satellites of the planets, I wanted to title my story slightly different without actually changing the name I had long since decided on, back when I was challenged by my exhusband to actually write the story. At the time though, when he challenged me, I was not a cybersurfer, so I did not know of the other stories out there online that had the same basic starting idea. When I did finally become a member of the cybercommunity, I read each one that I encountered, and was relieved when I discovered that each one had a totally different storyline from my own fic. The only thing that they had in common was the Senshi names.

Eisei Senshi is, overall, a convoluted story. Unfortuantly, there really wasn't any other way I could keep it from becoming such. The story basicly has seven distinctive parts to it, making up the whole, along with a prologue, an epilogue, and this introduction. The introduction is not part of the overall story, but is needed so that the overall storyline can be followed. Six of the parts are individual story arcs set in Tokyo, Japan; Sydney, Australia; London, England; Paris, France; Greensboro, North Carolina and Monterey, California, United States. The six arcs will essentually be taking place over the same time period as each other. The seventh arc takes place after the other six, where the overall timeline is concerned. With the exception of the last arc, each arc will essentually be a complete storyline in it's own right, you won't have to read the other 5 concurrent arcs to follow the plot in one. This is not the case with the last arc though, since the last arc ties the other six storylines together, and brings the overall main storyline to a close. So for the plotline of the last arc to be followed, all of the previous 6 arcs will have to be read. The prologue will set up the entire storyline, along with several other related fics. The epilogue will be a jump off point for other stories that will take place after the story.

The main story is not the only part of the overall tale though. There is also the Silver Millenium time period as well. I found that as I delved deeper into the rich tapestry that formed the overall setting to Sailor Moon and various related properties, I could not ignore the time period that formed the backstory to the anime or manga. I also discovered that using that existing backstory would also work for me to give my original characters a further extensive background as well, and tie them in tighter to the overall storyline. So the Eisei Senshi storyverse came into existance, covering the entire span of time that Takeuchi Naoko-sama established in her wonderful story.


End file.
